


Fancy (un)Dress

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [33]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Mulder hated shopping malls.





	

Mulder hated shopping malls. His hatred towards the retched places rivaled only his hate for bugs and fear of fire. One of the few things he splurged on, despite numerous hazards of field work, like corrosive alien blood or occasional gunshot wound were his clothes. His suits were tailored and shirts made to order. His reason was that if he had to spend most days wearing them, he might as well feel comfortable. Thankfully his days of ugly ties were over, since he found that one place where he learned to trust the staff to pick for him the ones that had the least chance of making him look like an overgrown child. That said boutique resided on a third floor of a shopping mall half way between his and Scully's place, where they bumped into each other a few times and had lunch, making the place slightly less annoying than the others.  
What Mulder didn't notice before this particular Saturday afternoon, on his way to get a new tie, was a designer lingerie store right across the floor and familiar redhead walking through it's door. He watched transfixed as she went through racks of colorful unmentionables with a helpful salesgirl following her and gathering items she deemed fit to grace her wonderful form.  
Mulder had seen Scully in various states of undress, whether by chance or unavoidable turn of events, but to watch her buy the very things he only recently started to experience first hand was a surprising turn on, and an opportunity too hard to resist. He paid for the tie, not entirely sure what he was buying and headed to meet his partner in all things. 

As he opened the door the salesgirl was nowhere to be seen and Scully stood before a stand going through various pieces of black lace  
"How about something red?" He whispered into her ear making her jump and turn on her heel  
"Jesus Mulder" she gasped startled "what are you doing here?"  
"Buying ties and creeping you out apparently" he jokingly covered his eyes with his hand "should I leave, or can I stay?" He asked peeking through fingers with a wicked grin on his face that made her laugh and pull at his hand, standing on tiptoes to kiss him on the lips.  
"Stay, we could have lunch together later."  
"Great." He laced his fingers through hers and looked around at the various pieces of lingerie that were made to cover things without really covering them or quite the opposite, to show without really showing anything. "Scully, can I confess something?"  
"I'm all ears" she replied returning to rummaging through rows of hangers, keeping their hands laced together  
"I think I just walked into a fantasy of mine"  
"Is that so?" There was a definite smile in her voice  
"Yeah, a long standing one" she pulled at his hand, heading towards a nearby row of pale blue satin kimono robes.  
"You wanna know what I think?"  
"Always"  
"How about I let you pick three things" her voice was a conspiratorial whisper "I'll try them on, and you can buy me the one we both like" The look on his face was priceless, and she didn't hesitate to give him that one voyeuristic inch. The things he did to her last night made her feel beautiful, hence this shopping trip.  
"What if my first pick won't fit?"  
"Then choose wisely" she teased "I'll give you some time to think" and turned to go try on what she has already picked.  
"Can I get a hint?" The possibilities were making it hard to think.  
"Use your Oxford education Sherlock" she replied with a smirk.  
He looked around at the rows of lacy fantasies, adjusting his pants discreetly and turned to the sales girl who reappeared quietly  
"Miss, let's start with that pale lace number and matching nightshirt, and see what the lady thinks"  
Almost an hour later they left the store and Mulder pulled Scully close, pressing the evidence of his arousal into her abdomen, and whispered "lunch at my place? I don't think I can wait to see you wear that again"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest


End file.
